Diskussion:Bastion
UC Wenn du Artikle schreibst, brauchst du nicht jedesmal wenn der Begriff fällt ihn Fett zu markieren, das macht man nur in der Einleitung das erste mal und man verlinkt Begriffe immer nur einmal (auch beim ersten erscheinen), es sei den der Artikel ist ziemlich lang wie zB. Boba Fett. Hoffe das ist dir bei der lektüre der anderen Artikel auch aufgefallen. --Modgamers 17:03, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Der Rat der Moffs kontrolliert das Imperium nicht diesen Planeten, also ist eine Oligarchie (eine Herrschaft weniger über viele) schon richtig. Alternativ kannst du auch Planetarer Gouverneur hinschreiben. --Modgamers 17:06, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Artikel Steht hier nun eigentlich nicht genau das wieder, was ich mal gelöscht hab? Welche quelle sagt zB. das auf Bastion die SFS sind ? --Modgamers 23:55, 31. Aug 2007 (CEST) Scheinbar schon... --Modgamers 14:21, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Oje, dann kann es ja nur noch besser werden... Wenn du Hilfe bei Infos aus Legacy brauchst, kannst dich bei mir melden :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 14:30, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) DEr ganze kram steht da ja schon ne weile... erstmal versuch ich die Hand von Thrawn-Trilogie mit Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds zu verbinden... dann kann nochn bissel NJO und dann ruf ich dich ^^ --Modgamers 14:32, 7. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Ich will nur eines klar stellen, niemals habe ich einfach den alten Text abgetippt.Ich habe die Informationen aus den Quellen und habe die Infos dann zu einem Text zusammengeschrieben.Nichts Weiter.--80.128.106.24 23:23, 8. Dez. 2007 (CET) Lesenswert-Kandidatur August/September 2008 (bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 30. August 2008 bis zum 10. September 2008 * : Also der Artikel ist gut geschrieben, hat schöne Bilder, ist informativ und ich sehe nicht das irgent welche Quellen nicht verwendet wurden. Also ich sehe keinen Grund warum der Artikel nicht Lesenswert werden sollte. Was man noch ein verbessern könnte wäre der Abschnitt Beschreibung der ist ein wenig kurz aber er bekommt von mir dennoch ein Pro. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 10:26, 30. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Nach der Beseitigung der Rechtschreibfehler und den Anmerkungen Jainas und Moddis gebe ich jetzt Pro. Ich hoffe aber, dass noch ein Buch erscheinen wird, in dem Bastion gut beschrieben wird. | Meister Yoda 21:33, 5. Sep. 2008 (CEST) | * : Ich schließe mich an. Jaina 14:59, 6. Sep. 2008 (CEST) * : Dem Artikel kann ich guten Gewissens ein Pro geben. – Andro Disku 20:20, 9. Sep. 2008 (CEST) * : Admiral Ackbar 12:06, 10. Sep. 2008 (CEST) *- : Inhaltlich gut, sehr guter Geschichtsteil. Beschreibung ist jedoch wirklich zu kurz und da sind ziemlich viele Rechtschreibfehler drin. Ein, zwei Bilder mehr wären auch nicht schlecht, aber vermutlich wird mich Jaina wieder daraufhinweisen, dass es keine mehr gibt. Solange die Fehler nicht ausgemerzt sind, gebe ich kein Pro. | Meister Yoda 22:21, 30. Aug. 2008 (CEST) | :Also auf Wookieepedia gibt es noch ein Bild von dem Planeten selbst, aber ehrlich gesagt, sieht das ganz schön bekloppt aus.^^ Fehlermäßig habe ich selbst noch einiges verbessert und wenn da sonst noch so viele drin sind, wäre es nett, wenn du sie selbst korrigieren würdest; schließlich siehst du sie ja auch. Jaina 14:52, 1. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Also an diesem Artikel haben Garm, LittleAni und ich gearbeitet... wenn es noch mehr zur beschreibung geben würde, dann währe es im Artikel. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 15:04, 1. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Mit fünf Pro-Stimmen hat der Artikel die Wahl bestanden. Admiral Ackbar 14:12, 11. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Kleinere Nacharbeit Es müssten die Zitate mit mehreren Personen in die Dialog-Vorlage umgetragen werden. Zudem eine passende Verlinkung im Einleitungssatz zum zweiten Imperator (mit Namen) und der Organisation, welcher er angehört.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 18:10, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Es können die Zitate in die Dialogvorlage eingebaut werden. Die Links muss ich mal schauen obs vom Text passt. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:13, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Alles klar. Die Dialogvorlage ist ja auch nicht nur zum Spaß da, schließlich erkennt man so nicht, wer was sagt.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 18:20, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Der erste Name unten ist derjenige, wer zuerst was sagt. Für mich ist das irgendwie logisch, für dich nicht? Naja dann nicht. Und achja, für mich war die dialogvorlage bisher nur zum Spass da... dumdidum. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:23, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich habe es bisher auch vermieden, die Dialog-Vorlage zu verwenden, da sie mir rein optisch nicht gefällt. Ist wohl Geschmackssache und über Geschmäcker lässt sich streiten, um aber einen Streit aus dem Weg zu gehen, würde ich ganz einfach sagen, dass man es dem Autor überlässt, welche Vorlagen er wo verwendet. Ist auch irgendwo verständlich, nachvollziehbar und logisch, denn immerhin muss ja nicht jeder Tastatur-Anschlag reglementiert sein. Dass die erstgenannte Person auch den ersten Satz gesprochen hat, ist doch vollkommen klar. Erst bei drei oder mehr Leuten (wenn das Zitat schon ein ganzes Gespräch umfasst), halte ich eine Dialog-Vorlage für wirklich sinnvoll. Dann sollte man allerdings überlegen, ob ein kürzeres Zitat mit prägnanterer Aussagekraft nicht vielleicht die bessere Wahl wäre. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 23:14, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Bild Würde dieses Bild nicht besser aussehen? Bild:Fel-Ankunft-Bastion.JPG Meineserachtens passt es besser, da man 1. mehr sieht und 2. (wie ich finde) auch schärfer ist. Kit Fisto 21:30, 14. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Nö. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 22:40, 14. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Das Problem bei Bildern von Welten oder grösseren Sachen ist, dass es immer nur einen Ausschnitt zeigt. Pandora Diskussion 23:14, 14. Nov. 2009 (CET)